Fallen Origins
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Anna is starting to have odd dreams that won't stop coming. Suddenly she is captured my Hao. But what starts out as a simple plan to become shaman king, turns into a fight for Anna's Fate, along with the fate of another who hs just begun to live[Complete]
1. Prologe

Fallen Origins:

Proulge

The night is spearding steadly

In my loney mind

All the things I knew before

The past it seems a lie.

The darkness is now turning

into a white blur,

My screams though loud

Shall never be heard

I'm Terified now,

Scared for my fate.

His maniac laughing echos,

filling my heart with hate

But I can not hate him,

My consiues call his name

Thought I told myself to stop,

The feeling remains untamed

Suddenly the dark is gone,

The laughing goes away

I stare at the mirror

Now faceing my lies for everyday

I dont know where I came from,

Or what made me leave,

But I don't want to go back

I'm taking this life for me......

(C) Shelby Bolton

OoOoOoOo

Anna took a moment to absorb everything. A few tears difted down her cheeks. 'I'm not really here this this can't be true...' She went back to the acursed mirror.

"It... It's all a lie all of it!!!!" Anna, in her rage began to hit the mirror ignoreing the cuts she recived, and the blood that dripped from her hands.

One of the shards flew off and hit her, leaveig a cut under her left eye. only then did she stop. Anna paused tto look at herself. Her tears mixed with the blood on her wound, but she ignored it.

"Everything is a lie Even me. I'm the biggest lie of all, I'm not even real, I'm not even Anna anymore"

She hit the mirror once again and watched as it shattered to peices. There was an almost stright brake in the glass. In her minds eyes saw one side Hao and the other Yoh. She placed her hand over Yoh's side. Her blood stained the glass as she gaized. 'I'm sorry Yoh, I'm so sorry but... But I can go back to that life, hideing from the painfull past, at least now I don't have a past .'

"This is my new life and I won't give it up"


	2. Imginary Lies

Fallen Origins

By: ChibiQueen Anna Asakura

E-mail: LeyAnnabella at Yahoo Dot com

A/N; This is a sad moment in the history of chibi queen Anna.... I have lost all of my story files.... not only that but my music stuff, and my pictrues.... This is just so horrible. But the worst part is that I was working on a new fic and thats gone, Also I was just about finished with a chappie for SK Survior too.....

Anywho I'm gonna fix these chappies up some becasue it's still not working the way I wanted. So enjoy

--Anna

Chapter 1: Imaginary

OoOoOoOo

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming _

_Can not sleep for the fear of silent nights._

_Oh how I long for the dear sweet dreaming_

_The Goddess of Imaginary life._

_OoOoOoOoOo  
_  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. Blackness starts to consume the room. She starts to fall "AHHHHHH" she screams as she manages to hang on to a ledge.

A familiar face appears and looks at the flushed girl hanging on for her life.

He smiles.

"Yoh!!!!!" she cried out. "Help me !!!!" The boy only looks at her and starts to shake his head slightly as if pitying her. Tears stat to swell in the conners of her eyes and threaten to fall.

"Please help me!!!" she yells.

The boy turns to leave as the girls fingers slowly slip off the ledge they were on. She falls as her tears start to fall along with her. ' What did you expect Anna? You know he hates you' she thought to herself.

"N-no.. I know he cares!!! YOH!!!!!!!!!" she screams in vain. Nothing answers her cries. only silence and the sound of her tears around her as she falls.

'I should have know I'm such a fool He doesn't love me, he hardly likes me. Why did I do this to myself knowing I would just get hurt?' She questioned in her mind.

The blackness she was falling into suddenly became white and blinding. "What the-..." she says and then she's back home her old home at least where she lived as a child.

_OoOoOoOo_

_In my field of Paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I'd lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple clouds Fly over me_

_OoOoOoOo  
_  
A little girl is crying all alone in the forest. She sobs quietly she suddenly fells something slap her across the face. "Stop crying" boomed a voice

She holds her now blackish-blue bruised face and looks for the person who had hit her. She sees nothing "Who's dare" the girl says choking back tears.

The wind blows and rustles the leaves in the forest.

She's now running from the voice though it seems to be following her. She trips on a root and tumbles to the ground. Where she lays their unconcise tears still streaming down her face.

Inside the girl is fighting a war anigst her self. She dosent know what to do.

'There all gone' comes a voise within her

'Shut up' she tells it

'There all gone all of your family' it continued.

'Be Quiet!' she yells back at it.

'And its all your fault because you can see ghosts It's all your fault there dead all your fault.'

'SHUT UP JUST BE QUIET' she yells she knows in her heart though that the evil voice was right. Mama, Papa, onii-chan, all gone because of her. Why did she have to be different?

A small boy with the cutest little orange outfit on is walking in the forest. He sees a small bundled "Thing" up ahead. The curious little 5 year old or course goes to find out what "It" is. He runs up to it and realizes that it is a person.

A little girl to be exact.

And with a wave of responcablity (as much responicabilty as a 5 year old can have that is) He put his head against her chest to check if she's still breathing. The girl squirmed at his touch. Yep she was alive.

The child looked at the girl. It looked as though she had sprained her ankle. He then saw her face. It was badly bruised.

'I wonder what happened' he thought as he lowered himself to put her on his back. He carefully picked her up being extra sensitive to her injuries and stood up. The girl let up a cry of pain. And then rested her small head on his shoulder.

"Shhh evewyting okay now just sleep" he whispered to her.

The girl drifted back to sleep. Her blond hair wiped around his face.

'you must be weally tired' he thought as He stated to walk toward the place he had come from.

He smiled. He whispered something to the girl. "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

When he say the familiar shrine he started to speed up his pace. "Gwandma!!!!! look what I founds!!!!!!" he yelled as the elderly woman came into view. 

"Oh?" she said looking at the her grandson and the little girl he was carrying. She smiled.

"Come on Yoh lets treat her wounds at the house." She said. The boy smiled even more this time and nodded.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_I linger in the doorway _

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name _

_Let me stay _

_Where the wind will whisper to me _

_Where the raindrops, _

_As they're falling, _

_Tell a story _

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Anna opened her eyes. The room she was in was unfilmilar to her. She then noticed that there was a little boy sitting.... sleeping rather on a chair next to the bed she was laying on.

Anna Tried to stand up and walk. About as soon as she stood up a sharp pain shoot thought her entire leg.

She cried out in pain.

This then awoke the boy, who then helped steady her on the bed agein. "Awe you okay?" he asked

"I fwound you in the middle of da forwest unconyious"

(I know that's spelled wrong its to show he's having trouble saying the word) 

She nodded and asked in a quiet voice barely above a whisper "who awe you? And where am I?"

He smiled "My names Yoh Awsakuwa and this is where I live. I took you here because you where hurt"

Anna then remembered what had happened. Just thinking about what had happened tears started to form in her eyes.

Yoh noticed this. "Whats wrong?" he asked 

"There all gone because of me," she said though 

"Who's gone what happened?"

Her tears now fulfilled there threat and rolled down her cheeks. Being he was only five yoh did the only thing he could think of he hugged her.

She started to cry when she felt arms around her telling her it was okay. she was lost in her tears.

"ACH hemm" came a voice from the other side of the room. Yoh seemed to recognize this voice while Anna on the other just looked clueless as to what was going on. 

"This my gwandma" Yoh told her Anna nodded. The elderly woman sat down and looked at Anna.

"What is your name?" she asked

She gulped "An-Anna. Kyouyama" she said.

"Full name and use your real name this time" Kino said knowing better

Anna gave a little sigh she hated her name it was too girlie. Yoh giggled. "Annabelle Rose Kyouyama." She said as if it was evil.

OoOoOoOoOo

If you need to leave

The world you live in

Lay your head down and stay awhile

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breathe again.....

OoOoOoOoOo

Anna knew this was a dream. She had have it for the last week now every night and it still was scary to her. there was only one thing she let the world know she was afraid of that was her past. and this dream had scared her to death every night

But now there was something different about the dream tonight. Something new.....

The whole place is surrounded by fire.

"This is new" she thought. It was true this had never happened before. the embers around her started to flare.

She could see that a person was emerging from the flames.

(wonder who that could be? rolls eyes)

Anna stared in horror as a filmier person wearing a white cloaky thingy, with his (outragesiuly, awesome totally cool) pants, and a fimular grin on his face.

"Your names Annabelle?" he said laughing

"Shut up Hao" she told the (totally hot) fire shaman.

He simply shrugged off her insult. He came closer so that he was just inches from her face. Anna blushed a bright red color. Hao just smiled.

"W-what do you want?" she was scared but she was never going to show this to him

"Nothing my dear Annabelle that I wont get soon." Why did he always talk in riddles like this she wondered. 

"What do you mean. You know that you still cant be the shaman king" she said trying to inch away for he was still close to her face and this was making her extremely nervous.

"Oh?" he answered in a joking yet serious voice.

"Well, I don't seem to see why I can't be?"

Anna snickered at this last part.

"You seem to think this is funny?" he asked finally backing up

"Well, yes, you still inset on being the shaman king yet there's one problem with your little plan."

He smiled again it was amazing how much him and Yoh looked alike yet they were so different...

"Tell me Anna what is that problem?"

"Yoh, duh"

God either he is really stupid or he is really trying to mess with me' she though

"Oh I'm not worried about my otouto After all I will have his weakness on my side," he said.

Hao decided to mess with her a bit he came closer.

"What weakness?" she said trying to make it sound like a yell but it cane out as a whisper.

Hao laughed.

Although Anna tried to restrain her fear but he could tell that she was scared to death of him at the moment.

"You,, of course Anna," he told her. Hao was now right in front of her face agein.

"W-what do you mean me?" she somehow managed to say. Her mind was in another place.

'Well, it's defiantly fun to mess with her.' Hao thought to himself he designed to again toy with her mind. 

_  
_  
Hao suddenly took her in his arms. and started to play with a few of her stray hairs

"Anna, Anna, Anna you still don't get it. Do you?" he said letting her go.

Anna didn't hear his comment she was still trying to understand what he had done a moment ago.

She went to slap him yet he was too fast for her. And before she made contact Hao caught her hand in mid slap.

"I guess you don't understand. Don't worry you will. Hao lightly kissed her on the lips and disappeared..

His kiss had completely and utterly shattered her world as the flame that where around her began to surround her.

She screamed and then She awoke.

But she knew that this was no regular dream.

Hao had tried to make contact with her.

And she knew he was planing something. 

Something big.

OoOoOoOoOo

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me.......

OoOoOoOoOo


	3. Huanted Days

Chapter 2: Haunted Days. 

A/N: I've begun to edit yet again!! Man I love the new export thing!!!!! Anywho on with the fic!!

OoOoOoOo

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there.....

OoOoOoOo

It was the day after Anna had that dream.

That damn dream. She knew something was going on she could feel it.And it was actully scaring her. Imagine the Cold, unbreakable Itako Scared of one person.

Mind you That one person happened to be Asakura Hao, one of the, if notThee strongest shaman in the world.

This morning Anna had only given Yoh half of his normal training. As she said this though he just gave her a bewildered look, yet he didn't say anything about it fearing she would give him more.

Anna watched as her lazy fiancee ran off to do his newly shorted workout. She sat down in the lush green grass, the stupid dream had come back to her.

'Damn it'Anna racked her brain 'What is he planning and how am I involved? What did he mean by Yoh's greatest weakness? Stupid Hao he just has to make everything so complex.'

The young Itako sighed and laid down on the grass, already tired of sitting.

Out of all the things in her mind there was one real question for her: Why in the world had Hao kissed her?

The thought made a chill run through her spill. 'It wasn't that bad....'

Anna started to blush a deep crimson color.

'Why am I blushing?' she asked herself. Anna's heart told her the answers but she refused to belive what it had told her.

'Because you liked it.' the voice said

'WHAT!!!!!! There is no way!!!!!!' Anna yelled back it blushing an even deeper crimson.

'Come onKyouyama you know you liked it.'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" damn she hated her conusance It just Always had to tell her what she felt.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Anna, you need to listen to your feelings more" Came a voice outside of her mind

'Hao' "Were are you Hao" she wispered looking around for the fire shaman.

"Can't even find me, I know you can do better than that. What happened to the Brave littleItako who defeated my Shikigami?" hao taunted

"What are you planning? Tell me!" she said in her usual icy tone.

There was just a snicker and then nothing more.

She could feel he was still watching her. But something else had bothered her.

"How long has he been following me?" .

OoOoOoOo

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you,

Loveing you

I won't let you pull me down.

OoOoOoOoOo

Anna watched as Yoh came into view panting from his jog. She quietly thanked him under her breath.

She was happy that he wasn't asking why she was so quiet and jumpy. She knew he knew,Yoh waslazy maybe,but Not stupid.

He could easily tell she was stressed over something. Yet he had seen it wiser to let her tell him what was going on.

Yoh finally reached her and smiled his stupid grin.

He then laid down next toAnna and looked at the sky.

Anna pretended not to notice how close he was to her but her heart betrayed her and Blushed.

Yoh noticed this and Grinned. He then decided to make a usefully life threatening, move by taking her hand in his own.

Anna gasped at his sudden attempt. She stared down at her feet and continued to blush an even brighter rosey red.

Yoh sat up and stared at Anna. Both happy and surprised that there was no slap for his bold actions.

Anna felt his warm gaze on her and tried to look at her feet but gave up and looked him in the eye.Her mind seemed to have died of pure shock / embarrassment from the situation,

And her heart was doing more cartwheels than a cheerleader out of shear happiness,Yet there was a part of her that was scared of death of this. Something that made her want to get up and run...

Yoh smiled at her as she looked up. Her cheeks now rosy from all that was happening. She knew what was coming and sure enough it came.

Anna then felt his lips against hers. It felt so warm and right yet...... She broke the kiss, her face filled with horror.

"Anna?"

She got up and looked at his confused face with her own scared one "I-I can't" and with that she ran to the house leaving Yoh in his own confusion.

OoOoOoOo

Hunting you

I can smell you

Alive

Your heart pounding in my head

OoOoOoOo

Hao watched in delight at hisBrother and Anna's little problem from a Tree. Making sure to conceal himself so they would not sense him

'This is working out nicely indeed' He thought to himself.

It was strange to him that Anna had not figured out his plan by now.

Yet it was also strangely fun to watch her try to figure it out, in vain of course.

Hao "Telaported" To another tree near Anna's Room and continued to observe her.

Annawas defiantly was a hard girl to figure out he would give her that.

The normaly Fearless,Cold Itako was now in a puddle of her own tears

A twinge of pain shot through him. (think of the bond Yoh and Hao have)'So Yoh thinks its his fault for Anna's tears. Man this just keeps getting better'

Hao Suddenly felt his brother nearing. He looked at Anna one last time.

"Just wait my dear Annabelle, Soon there will be reason for your tears."

And with that he left the house.

But to his not knowing Anna had heard his words and was even more scared than before.....


	4. Where Will You Go, Annabelle?

Chapter 3: Where will you go, Annnabelle?  
  
Song: Where will you go.  
  
CD: Origin  
  
A/N: Changes in this chapter. WARNING!!!!! if you read the old version then you need to read this or you will forever be lost! you have been warned.   
  
You're too important for anyone. There's something wrong with everything you see   
  
Later that night:   
  
Everything was quiet. Nothing seemed to be make sound at all.   
  
Anna Hated the quiet. It was starting to drive her mad not to mention It was making her even more miserable than before.   
  
Yoh watched her canceling himself to make sure he wasn't caught.   
  
The truth was he was really worried about Anna.   
  
We would ask her what was going on, but he wanted to avoid another situation like what happened his after noon.   
  
Something was seriously wrong.   
  
'Why cant she tell me what's up I only want to help' he thought.....   
  
There's something wrong with everything you see   
  
As the night waged on so did Anna's pain.   
  
'Anna you idiot why did you go and get all jumpy on Yoh? Would it have killed you to let someone help you?'   
  
she kept thinking this. Yet she knew the answer.   
  
She wanted to tell him everything about what Hao was scheming, about what had happened, and about How Hao had kissed her But she couldn't   
  
Everything was going wrong time seem to stand still. The silence was eating her inside out.   
  
Anna finally got tired of wallowing in her own self pity and decided to go to sleep.   
  
She quickly changed into her sleeping kimono and lay down on her bed.   
  
It took along time but sleep finally came.   
  
And with sleep cam the dream and in the dream came Hao....   
  
But I, I know who you really are.   
  
Yoh watched as she lay down to sleep.   
  
He turned to go to his own room to sleep as well.   
  
As he entered the room he was hit with a strong breeze.   
  
Yoh chuckled to himself 'Duh Yoh you forgot to close the window.'   
  
He shut the window. It creaked as he did so but Yoh ignored it.   
  
He himself laid down on the soft bed and turned on his head phones.   
  
Yoh let the music lull him to sleep.   
  
Totally unaware of what lied ahead.....   
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone   
  
Hao watched Anna as she slept.   
  
Small tear stains wear dried on her cheeks.   
  
'What is this feeling that I feel?' He asked himself.   
  
He had been questioning this for a while.   
  
She moved in her sleep.   
  
'How can this one girl make me feel well happy after so long?'   
  
Hao intend to find this out when he took her. And take over the world as well that too.   
  
"Well, lets get this over with" Hao hopped down from his branch and "Teleported" into he house.   
  
But where will you go. With no one left to save you from yourself   
  
The darkness seroundred her. But she was used to it by now. She knew what would happen and she knew she couldn't change it. for she had tried soon many times.   
  
The same fire filled the darkness. This was the worse part. When she confronted the guy who was surely making her relive her painful past.   
  
"Annabelle!" Yep that was him.   
  
"If you are going to invade my sleep then can you not call me that!!!!" He had taken to calling her by her real name now. no doubt it was because he knew she hated it.   
  
Hao just smiled a grin that looked so much like Yoh's yet so different.   
  
"Why should I? It's your real name isn't it?" he asked his tone both humorous and serious.   
  
'Mental note to me change name when you turn 18.' Anna reminded herself   
  
"Whatever Hao what Do you want? Why do you keep making me have this stupid dream anyway?"   
  
You can't escape. You cant escape   
  
Hao chuckled "Anna, Anna, My dear little Annabelle." He then put his arm around her forcing her to walk with him "you still don't get it do you?"   
  
Anna rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hao does it sound like I know?" she tried to get out of his grip but it was useless.   
  
Hao just shook his head. his long brown hair swayed when he did this   
  
"I guess I'll have to show you...." Hao disappeared right before Anna's eyes.  
  
You think that I cant see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face reality   
  
Anna's eyes fluttered open as she was meet with the smiling face of Hao.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. What the hell are you trying to do. give me a heart attack!??!!?"   
  
Hao laughed at the sudden fear in her eyes. This was un-normal for the fearless Itako.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked regaining her normal strength.   
  
"Nothing" he answered calmly.   
  
"Why in the world are you here? Meaning my room. Yoh's is down the hall if your looking for him." She retailed with her ever icy stare that usually froze others in fear, yet, Anna had learned that such things did not effect Hao as much   
  
Hao suddenly moved closer to her so that is face was a few inches away. A heavy blush covered her cheeks. He moved closer to her face so that he was only centimeters away from her. Anna hopping for the opposite Thought he was going to kiss her..Again, but luckily he moved to her ear. he whispered softly in her ear. (A/N:Hey that's a song lyric)   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Anna but this is about you at the moment."   
  
When hearing this she jumped back now really scared of Hao at the given time.   
  
"What are you planing Hao?" she yelled extremely loud that it woke Yoh up........   
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone   
  
"Nothing too big, just claiming the shaman king throne," he said this as if it was a daily thing that he did everyday.   
  
"And I am involved in this How?"   
  
"Anna it is very simple actually You are what Yoh cares must for," he started to advance "And my otouto is the shaman king. so it is pretty logical that if you take what someone loves most they will give everything up to reclaim it. Meaning I shall soon be the shaman king." Saying this he hit a pressure point on her back making her become unconsice.   
  
Anna Lay sleeping, or unconsice rather in Hao's arms. He smiled at the Itako. She was normally unreachable but now she was as venerable as a new born child....   
  
Suddenly Yoh burst through the door. (YAY )   
  
"What in the world are you doing here and What did you do to Anna?" He said this as he say her laying in his arms.   
  
"Nothing She's taking a little 'Vacation' from you for a while little brother. Yet I shall be willing to give her back alive for a price that is..."   
  
"What do you want?" Yoh asked as his anger was rising. (BOOOOO .)   
  
Hao flung Anna over his shoulder, Careful as to make sure she wasn't hurt."To be be shaman king of course. I shall be gracious and give you a week to decide as what your going to do but I shall take the Itako here to keep me company until then""   
  
I realize you're afraid, But you cant abandon everyone. You can't escape, You don't want to escape...   
  
Anna awoke hours later in a secluded part of the woods.   
  
Hao smiled at her seeing she was awake.   
  
'What the heck is going on here' she thought. Anna felt weak for some reason.   
  
Suddenly the memories of what happened that night flooded her thoughts. He would have normally shot up from her slumber and killed Hao right then and there but.....   
  
But right now she felt tried, part of her told her to go back to sleep, yet against her he better half she sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
Is it clear enough that you cant live your whole life all alone   
  
Even that was a hard task for her but she forced her self to. She felt fear for the fire shaman He was probably the only person in the world who could scare her at all.   
  
She opened her mouth to speck but Hao sensed her with his finger to her lips. "Shhh just go back to sleep you've had a long night."   
  
'Yeah thanks to you kidnapping me she thought.   
  
Anna despite the over welming want of rolling rover and going to sleep, just stared at him.   
  
He just shrugged. "Fine have it your way."   
  
I can hear you in a whisper, But you cant even hear me screaming   
  
Anna was startled when she felt haos hand cup her cheek.   
  
'What in the world is he doing' She thought very nervously.   
  
She knew that it wasn't the wisest chose to let him touch her but she wanted to prove to her self that she wasn't scared of him.   
  
Hao quickly like he had done to make her have those dreams, slipped into to her mind to settle her down but he messed up. Without realizing it he awoke a part of her that had been locked away.   
  
Without him ever knowing it He changed her memories, thoughts, emotions, and some of her feelings. But Anna was gone..... forever   
  
I realize you're afraid, But you cant reject the whole world   
  
Anna felt a sudden wave of pain and tried to brush it off. Yet the pain was so surreal (ohhh I used a pretty word) that she feel asleep right there leaning against Hao's hand for support.   
  
'This is going very well for now' He saw that Anna was shivering a little bit so he took off His cloaky thing (DROLL) and put it around her for warmth.   
  
He smiled The cloak engulfed her. (Another pretty word. I probely spelled it wrong too TTU)   
  
He himself was even tired for this evenings events. So he laid down and let slummer take hold o him.  
  
You cant escape, You wont escape, You cant escape   
  
She awoke to the sunlight dancing on her face.   
  
'that's really bright and so early in the morning too. oh well'   
  
She rose up from her bed and went to see what was going on.   
  
The girl came too a clearing. " Hao!" She ran to him.   
  
He was clearly startled by her sudden, Urm, Happiness let's call it,   
  
The girl hugged him.   
  
"Anna?" he asked in a confused tone.   
  
You don't want to escape   
  
She looked at him. "Anna? who's Anna? I "m Anika remember" she said then she continued to hug him.   
  
'Oh boy I really screwed something up, But in the world did I do to her?'   
  
  
  
A/N: I added a twist this time through. I figured I'd change something's, because There are a lot of stories similar to mine so I needed to change stuff. I obvious change is Anika. what are her plans? wait till next time   
  
---Anna 


	5. Give Into me, My Beautiful Anika

Chapter 4: Give into me   
  
_**I've been watching you from a distance. The distance sees through your disguise**_   
  
Hao watched in confused as the ice cold Itako was hugging him.O.O   
  
'What the hell did I do to her?'   
  
"Urm, Anna, Urm I mean Anika are you okay," he looked at her like she had grown another head.   
  
Anna left go of him and got up to find something to eat "I'm fine why do ask?"   
  
"No reason." He was obviously lying about this but Anna didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Oh boy. I seriously messed up this time. Way to go Hao" He mumbled under his breath.   
  
_**All I want from you is your hurting, I want to heal you**_   
  
"Do you want something to eat sweetie" she said this grabbing an Apple a taking a bite   
  
"Sure umm Anika...Wait did you just call me sweetie?" he asked   
  
It seems that everything was only getting weirder by the minute.   
  
Anika Shrugged "Why shouldn't I call you that your my fiancee aren't you?"   
  
_**I want to save you from the dark**_   
  
Hao's eyes grew large.   
  
"Whoa.. I am not..." a thought struck his (brilliant) head.. then a smirk crossed his face   
  
"What?" Anika asked confused   
  
Hao got up and smiled at her. He pulled her in to a hug and Anika only smiled.   
  
"Nothing Anika I said I'm not gonna let you run around in that" He gestured to her Pajama's   
  
"Oh okay" She smiled "I'll go get something to wear now." she rushed of into a random room. which was Hao's   
  
_**Give into me your troubles I'll endure your suffering. Place onto me your burden**_   
  
Hao tilled his head to the right 'Okay I have not only made her forget who she was but, now she thinks I'm her fiancee, This was most unexpected, and unwanted, Yet I have a feeling this will make things much more interesting for my dear little brother.'   
  
Hao then smirked the smirked the smirk he only gets when he's planning something....   
  
'But what did I do in the first place?' This question had been eating at him for a few minutes.   
  
Anika suddenly came out of the room. Wearing Hao's white cloaky thing styled as a dress.   
  
He smiled at her. She smiled and twirled around.   
  
"Do you like it" Anika asked an unfamiliar smile was one her face.   
  
"You look beautiful." he said with a genteelness no one would have expected.   
  
_**I'll drink your deadly poison Than if I were hurting myself. Save you, I'll save you**_   
  
Anika blushed a little at his remark. "Thanks" She walked up to him and hugged him again.   
  
Surprising enough Hao hugged her back   
  
Anika looked up into his eyes, then laughed   
  
"What?" Hao questioned with an interested look.   
  
"You look cute when you smile," she giggled as she said this.   
  
Hao, as you may have thought, by now was trying not to think of how weird this was.   
  
He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead gently as a real fiancee would do.   
  
Anika sighed and leaned against his chest letting him hug her.   
  
She felt happy, yet something didn't seem right....   
  
_**Why should I care if they hurt you. Somehow it matters more to me...Than if I were hurting myself. Save you, I'll save you**_   
  
Hao let go of her and rustled her hair as one did to a child.   
  
She grinned "stop it" she said half giggling half smiling   
  
Hao raise an eyebrow "Oh?" He started to tickle her now. Anika screamed in laughter   
  
"Stop please!" she spat out He tickled her on her stomach the only place were she was ticklish at all.   
  
Anika was now rolling on the floor Hao stud slightly above her still turchereing her with his playful touches   
  
_**Fear not the flame of my love's candle Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**_   
  
Anika continued to scream with a playful expression on her face.   
  
She started kicking lightly to make him stop his tickle assault   
  
Her kicking knocked Hao down ... on top of her.   
  
"Whoa" he was inches from her face. She only laughed, He though has blushing a tone of lite red.   
  
"What's wrong? It's not like you haven't done this before." she said smirking   
  
"W-what?" he said. Obviously confused at her antics (Oh I used a pretty word...)   
  
"Let me remind you" Saying this she put her hand around his neck, And planted her sweet lips on his and kissed him as if she had done it before.   
  
Hao's eyes grew large at this Urm "Development" lets call it   
  
Anika deepened the kiss Hao just followed her lead.   
  
** _Give into me all that frightens you. I'll have your nightmares for you_**   
  
Hao suddenly broke the kiss and got up.   
  
Anna Quirked an eyebrow. "What's Wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Urm..nothing..I just, Well I" He stubbled through his words trying to think of the right thing to say. By this time though he was a bright shade of crimson.   
  
Anna just laughed "Your embarrassed aren't you?" she asked with a wave of giggles soon after O.o   
  
"No, I'm not. Why would I be embarrassed?" He asked know he was lying up a Strom.   
  
"Well, Hao the first clue is that you are blushing a brighter shade of red than the Spirit of Fire is." Anna told the poor fire Shaman (my Hao mine)   
  
Hao knew she was mustly right but he being to full of himself would never admit it.   
  
"Am not" he said like he was a kid.   
  
_**If you sleep soundly**_   
  
Anna hit her head shook it in pity. "I really don't understand you sometime Hao Asakura," and with that she left to go outside where the hot spring was.   
  
"And don't you dare peek" she yelled over her shoulder.   
  
Hao sat down "oh god" he mumbled under his breath   
  
'okay lets just go though this Hao. First: we screw up her mind brilliant Idea Hao (he is being sarcastic here). Second: She thinks your her husband to be. just wonderful and Third: and last but least you just practically making out with your freaken brothers fiancee. Who, just to remind you if you forgot oh great one, (sarcasm again) who is completely ruining OUR PERFECT PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GREAT'   
  
Hao continued to yell at him self for a while until he decided to go for a walk very far away.   
  
But just to make sure Anna wouldn't escape, which he doubted, he asked the spirit of fire to tag along with her just Incase..... 


	6. My Lost Immortal

My lost Immortal   
  
Song: My Immortal   
  
CD: Fallen   
  
**_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone   
_**  
At first he had thought it was all a dream something that wasn't real. There was no way Hao would have kidnapped his Anika. It was all a bad dream he kept telling himself. but after 20 minutes of standing in the door way it hit him.   
  
This was all real.   
  
She was gone and he had to now make the biggest choice of his life. To save the world or to save Anika. He knew he should have chosen to save the world it was his reasonability ever since he claimed the title of shaman king but His heart would not let him do that. He knew if it was really his chose he would give the world and more to save his beloved Fiancee. After spacing out he found only one way to win both ways.   
  
Yoh had to steal Anika back. But he needed to sleep first. Don't get me wrong Anika was the first probely but it would do no good if he went to save her yawning every Five seconds. Yes, sleep was best then she would save the one he loved most.... So he set of the find Anika the next morning......   
  
**_ These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase _**   
  
Anika slowly approached a small pond. Sure she had told Hao she was going to the hot spring to soak but she decided to take a bath instead the pond had crystal clear water which you could easily so to the bottom of it. You could see all the little pebbles and stones that shone in the light. But one caught her attention more than the others. She stock her hand under the water to get it. but the water was deeper than she thought. She inched in a little closer to the water. still no help. "Urgh just a little closer. got it" Anika reached in a little to much and almost fell in. luckily she got her balance back before she fell.   
  
She wiped her forehead. "That was close." She remembered she still had the little rock in her hand. she opened her delicate hand and saw. A little stone that looked like a star. "Well, that's unusual" The little stone twinkled as she held it up to the sun. The light that passes through it sent rainbows through the area. "Wow pretty," she lowered it from the sun and clung to it. She again blotted the sweat on her head. "It's Kinda getting hot our here." She turned around. She spotted the Now Small Spirit of Fire. Anika shook her head.   
  
"Come here" she said. The small spirit slowly came as if to see what she would do. Anika put a stern look on her face. the face that the normal Anika would have on in any situation. "Hao Sent you didn't he?" the spirit casually nodded. 'He doesn't trust me. why not?' she asked herself in her head. She picked up the small flame spirit unaffected by it's heat. "Now you go tell Hao to stop spying on me while I'm bathing. Stop being a HENTAI!!!!" with that she through the spirit into the woods. "Oh yeah I forgot to get my stuff." With that Anika ran back to the house to get her bath stuff.   
  
_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me   
**_  
It had been a few hours since he had set off. Yoh had left so quickly that he didn't bother to eat. so he was now hiking through the forest on an Empty stomach, in the heat, but he kept on knowing that his Anika Needed to be saved from his brother....   
  
Speaking of Hao....   
  
"Let me get this straight SHE called ME the hentai?" Hao asked his spirit. It nodded. Hao hit his head in frustration. "Urgh what am I going to do with this girl. she, practically makes out with me then has the nerve to call me a Perv. Urgh." (Hey he does got a point...)Hao got up from his resting place. "Well, lets go get her before she gets into more trouble..." with that him and The spirit of fire started to walk to the spring were Anika was at last...   
  
**_ You used to captivate me by your resonating light, but now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
_**  
As Anika approached the small house in which she had came from she noticed no one was there. She thought she would at least find her Hao there but she was wrong. Hao..... A very interesting subject. Anika entered the room that she had found her self in when she awoke.   
  
She began to search the house for a bathroom. If she was to bath she needed soap and stuff. Her mind drifted back to Hao. Anika wasn't stupid she knew something was up with him. He seemed worried something that Hao Asakura never did. 'What's bother him?' Anika felt a sudden pull at her heart and mind. she rubbed her temples. "must be a heart ache" Anika found her bath items and left back to her little pond.   
  
**_ These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase _**   
  
As Anika entered the clearing, she felt another shock of pain. She grabbed her chest. "Oww that hurts. what wrong," she said out loud. The pain dulled after a minute. "I just lay down later' she thought. Anika undressed and slipped into the water. At first she was shocked at how cold it was, but she soon got used to it and settled her on the edge of the bank and dropped into a peaceful slumber.   
  
As Yoh was walking under the extreme heat of the day he began to feel woozy. Yoh was in such a hurry to find his beloved fiancee that he hadn't gotten any food. 'I gotta find some water soon' Yoh thought He neared a small pond. Yoh looked up to the sky "Thank you" he mouthed as he looked around this little pond he had found his eyes stopped as he saw Anika. (I should stop here ... but)   
  
_** When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me  
  
**_Yoh blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't Hallucinating "This is really Anna" he said he approached her but soon noticed she was, Urm...naked. He blushed a bit but knew that this would be his best chance of rescuing Anna before his brother could interfere. Just stood watching her afraid that if he looked away she would disappear. Anika suddenly moved in her sleep. "AHHH" Yoh fell in the water with a loud splash. this of course awoke Anika. Yoh resurfesed. and stared at her trying to avoid her nudeness, until he looked away. "Hao-Sama?" she asked still a little groggy from her slumber. "Hao-Sama?" since when do you call him Hao-Sama?" Yoh asked forgetting she was undressed and blushed a bright crimson color.   
  
"Huh? Your not Hao-Sama" Anika noticed Yoh was blushing and looked down at herself. Her eyes grew large. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed running out of the water to get dressed "Wha-What?" he said getting out of the water. Anika finished dressing "You have some nerve-" she was cut off as Yoh hugged her. "Anna I missed you" She pushed him back. "Who are you?!?!" she asked as she backed up still having the star shaped pebble in her hand. "What do you mean who am I. I'm Yoh your fiancee." He said obviously confused by her question. "No Hao-Sama is my Fiancee," she felt a shock of pain through her body but ignored it. Yoh's eyes widened and mouth dropped He suddenly burst out laughing. "Anna your kidding right" He said trying to stop laughing. Her face took a stern look. "My name's Anika thank you. And Why would I be kidding?" She asked. Yoh immediately stopped laughing.   
  
'She's serious' Anika became inpatient "Who are you?" "I'm- My name is Yoh" he told her As he said his name another pain shot through her chest. 'Something's up here And he has something to do with it' she thought "Your names Yoh?" he nodded "Tell me How you know me" "Sure" Yoh explained everything. they both didn't notice a certain person's energy nearing......   
  
**_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone, but though your still with me I've been Alone All along..._**   
  
As Anika listened she gripped tighter to the sharp stone. It wasn't until Yoh saw her hand was bleeding that she noticed. "Oh let me help you with that." Yoh ripped a part of his shirt to wrap it with. Anika held her hand out. he wrapped it up. "I'm sorry Yoh For the trouble I've caused" she muttered Yoh smiled but it soon faded as he saw his older brother standing there with a smile on his face.   
  
"So otouto it seems you decided to brake the deal and attempt to rescue MY Anika." He trupiantly said as he came and put his arm around Anika. "That's Anna and you know it as well as I do. Change her back." Anika was now confused. 'Anna? I'm not Anna. he's lieing.' "He's lieing right Hao-sama, he's wrong" She looked up at him her eyes scared at the verge of tears. Hao hugged Anika in an atempt to comfort her. "Shhhh I promise he is lieing.-" he told her "Hmm it seems you have upset her dear bother, not very nice for a person claiming to be her fiancee. " Yoh gritted his teeth. "I wanna leave Hao-Sama, I wanna go home!!" Anika Cried "Yes, we'll go now. See I belive she has made her choise brother." Hao summaned the S.O.F. and carried the sobbing the Anika on and the began to leave "Urgh YOU CAN DO THIS HAO SHE'S NOT REAL!!!!" Yoh yelled but they didn't stop. anika hit a realization though  
  
'Not real? I dont exsit. I'm ---I'm not real........'

**_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me.................._**


	7. The Truth Begins To Take Over

Chapter 7: Takeing over, knowing the truth  
  
  
  
**_You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do..._**  
  
  
  
"You need to rest you've had quite a big day" Hao commented to Anika "Hai it's been a long day" Hao sudenly hugged Anika "Good night My Anika" he whispered in her ear before he went off to his own room. 'It's not right something just doesn't fit urgh too much to think about need to relax' Anika thought as she drifted to her room.  
  
A soft brezee hit her as she entered the small pink room. Anika quickly walked to over to shut the window. Befroe doing so she noticed it was a full moon and much of the stars were visable in the sky. "Beautiful she muttered as she shut said window. Anika looked around she noticed a mirror that she couldn't seem to remember. She traced her reflection on the mirror "Tell me Anna what made you disappear? Why have to gone?" She asked. Anika felt a sudden pain in her head a sunk to her knees  
  
"What is going on?" where am I?" Anika asked herself she suddenly sawa blinding white light and lthen there was a scene being played out "What th- Wait this is what happened!! this is what happened!!!" she watched eger to know what happened  
  
  
  
**_I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
_**  
  
  
Anna waoke to see Hao stareing at her. She was drowsey and was about to sleep, but despite the over welming want of rolling over and going to sleep, just stared at him. "Where the hell am I you maniac" she asked.   
  
'how come she called him a maniac?' wondered Anika as she watched   
  
He just shrugged. "Don't we have a temper?"  
  
Anna sent hima death glare "Leave me alone. I want to go back to Yoh now I demand you release me now!!" she yelled  
  
'I don't understand? Why does she want Yoh?'  
  
"Well my dear little Annabelle if you wont coperate then I am obliged to make you do so. I fell bad for you fiancee though. poor Yoh is loseing everything"   
  
  
  
**_Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
_**  
  
  
The Anika watching gasped. 'Yoh.....Yoh's my fiancee not Hao...'  
  
Anna was startled when she felt Hao's hand cup her cheek.  
  
'What in the world does he mean' She thought very nervesly "Don't touch me. ever!!!".  
  
She was about to pull away but she found her body numb. and then blackness  
  
Anan was suddely back in the room. Anika took a moment to absoreb everything. I few tears difted down her cheeks. 'I'm not really here this this can't be true...' She went back to the acursed mirror. "It... It's all a lie all of it!!!!" Anika, in her rage began to hit the mirror ignoreing the cuts she recived, and the blood that dripped from her hand.   
  
One of the shards flew off and hit her, leaveig a cut under her left eye. only then did she stop. Anika paused tto look at herself. Her tears mixed with the blood on her wound, but she ignored it. "Everything is a lie Even me. I'm the biggest lie of all, I'm not even real, I'm not even Anna anymore"   
  
She hit the mirror once again and watched as it shattered to peices. There was an almost stright brake in the glass. In her minds eyes saw one side Hao and the other Yoh. She placed her hand over Yoh's side. Her blood stained the glass as she gaized. 'I'm sorry Yoh, I'm so sorry but, there is no longer Anna only Anika. Anna no longer exsites. "This body is mine now I won't give it back"  
  
"I Can't I wont"  
  
  
  
**_I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If i look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
_**  
  
  
Yoh still sat were Anna had one been. Only this time he was sleeping. He heard a noise and awoke with a start.  
  
He blinked, and blinked again "An-Anna!?! I mean Anika." She smiled "I thought I would find you here I need to talk to you...."  
  
  
  
_**I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me**_  
  
  
  
A/N: Well after the evil speel cheak took 5 trillion hours editing this entire fic. I have had some problems they are  
  
1). i lost all my reveiws WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH so now I need to chose what the ending will be.  
  
2)Luckly for me I had most of this fic on file when It was deleted. But one of the chapters were missing and now this fic is a chapter short.  
  
And 3) I know some of you are wondering whats the deal with Anika right? well As it turns out my computer has the itellagence of a 5 year old and it got confused with regular Anna and weird brain washed anna. Thus I needed to give Psycho brainwashed Anna a new name and personality. And there lies the reason for Anika.  
  
Me so tired. need sleep........   
  
Ja Ne, (Yawn)  
  
---Anna 


	8. Bring me back To Life

Chapter 8:  
  
A/N:Yes. Finally i'm back from the world of the dead. I need to write more on everything. This is the last chapter of this fic. I'm so happy I finished it. Yay!! I'm thinking of makeing a sequil? maybe Maybe not? anyway on with the fic:  
  
Bring me to life, please  
  
Song:Bring me to life by: Evanescence  
  
  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb   
  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.....   
  
  
  
The wind slowly beat againest the small house, causeing it's sleeping occupaint to stir. But since it wasn't unuseual for it to be windy this time of night it was ignored. The Fire Shaman shifted again in his sleep. Something was not right. But there was nothing to confirm it so he let the wind lull him back to slumber.  
  
after a peaceful moment of sleep, there was a luming presence in the room. Hao blinked his eyes a few time, grogey from being awoken so Many times in the same night. "Sorry did I wake you?" Whispered the figure. Hao soon figured it was Anika. "No, I was Already awake" he lied "Oh" She looked down "Urm, Hao-Sama, I was wondering if, I could maybe.-"   
  
Hao took a secand to look at the mixter of Embaressment and unsureness in her eyes. His useual smirk was on his face, from intispating her request. "You were wondering what?" "If I could ummm stay with you tonight?' anika Immeditly looked down to hide the deep blush that covered her face. 'that was stupid, Anika Now you look like a total spaz' she thought. "Yes" Anika looked up at his answer. " Really?" "No I just Said Yes to let you down." the scarcasum in his voice was playful. "Thank You" she whisperedas she layed next to him.  
  
Anika was stiff for a whille not knowing what to do. Hao, seeing this, wrappped his arms around her waste, as if reasureing her that it was okay and she was safe. Hao closed his eyes, smelling the sent of her golden blonde hair, finally sliping into sleep.  
  
After an hour or so Anika lay awake waiting for Hao to fall asleep. She hated to do this to him, but if her plan worked out like it should, they could stay like this forever, but not tonight. Tonight she had to end the past and begin new. Anika squirmed out of Hao's Arms. "I'm sorry" she place a small kiss on his sleeping lips, and slipped out the door and headed to see the one who was keeping her from moving on...Yoh  
  
  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
  
  
Yoh still sat were Anna had one been. Only this time he was sleeping. He heard a noise and awoke with a start. He blinked, and blinked again "An-Anna!?! I mean Anika." She smiled "I thought I would find you here listen I really need to talk to you" Got up noticeing somehting "Your hurt?" Yoh moved his thumb over the cu under her eye "It's nothing just let me talk" she pleaded this was already getting hard for her.  
  
Yoh stared at her slightly stunned. 'Is this Anna? Is she back?' these questions plus many more went through his head. All where hopes of Anna returning, but none where close to reality, to what was to come. "Anna please tell me it's you,." yoh took her hands in his own and looked her in the eye. Anika meet his eyes but looked away, "Yoh, I, I'm not Anna any more." she stamered   
  
In that moment Yoh's hopes of Anna remembering by herself were shattered. Yoh took her shoulders "Hey what-" "You are Anna how can I make you see?" His tone of voice Make Anika stop and listen 'He's really upset about Anna being gone, but- but why, I used to slave drive him, I mean Anna did, wait how did I know that? Whats going on in my heart?' "Hit Me." "What!? have you gone crazy Asakura?" Anika answered back to him "Anna, Anika What ever! trust me just hit me" Yoh asked of the girl "Yoh, what are you-" she was cut off "Just pretend I'm Hao" Something inside Anika snapped And she Slapped him,  
  
Return of the legandary Left... But it was by Accdent.  
  
  
  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
  
  
Despite the fact that Anika had slapped him, Yoh's smile if possible got bigger. ""See you would have never done that if you were Anika, your Anna you know it, I know it, Hao knows it, everyone does" Yoh pleaded Anika pushed him away. The pain in her head was getting worse "I know that I know I'm Anna!!!" She yelled Tear flowing in her eyes   
  
Yoh's worried look changed to one of relif. "It's okay" He said hugging the girl in his arms. "no it's not, Yoh you don't get it," Anika pushed him away from her and backed up afrown on her tear stained face. "I...i can't be her again I... I DONT WANT TO!!!!" With this she took out Anna's beads and Sumaned her 2 shikigami.  
  
"I'm sorry Yoh but This is the only way for me to forget the past.... Your the only one stopping me!!!" Both of her shikigami attacked, but luckly for Yoh he dogded it. 'she won't give Anna her body back... But how do I make her give up' Yoh thought as he advoided another attack from the shikigami. "STTTOOOPP" The twoo spirits stopped in their tracks. Anika sunk to her knee's, the pain in her head was emence. 'wh-whats happeneing to me?' she thought  
  
"Y-Yoh please help me..." this was said by anika or was it? 'Wait that sounded like Anna... that means she's still there!! thats how I can save her!' Yoh thought "Anna if you can hear me hold on!!" " Yoh yelled now haveing a plan. she got stood up a determaned look in her eyes " I told you Yoh, I'M... NOT... ANNA!!!!!!" there was a large blast... and...............  
  
  
  
frozen inside without your touch   
  
without your love   
  
darling only you are the life among the dead....  
  
  
  
Hao shoot up in his sleep. "What the hell.. was that?" There was no answer. He soon realized that there was no one was in the room. He jumped out of bed. And ran in the hall that lead to Anika's room. "Danm I knew having a girlfriend would bring me nothing but trouble...."  
  
Hao pulled the door open to reveal the emtey room. Near the shattered mirror what a small Note. Hao quickly picked it up and read the neat script. His eyes widened and he ran to get dressed. Hao notice she had took his sword. Fearing she was goning to kill Yoh, Hao summaned his spirit and went to the place were he had heard the blast. Dropoing the note.   
  
Dear Hao,  
  
You know that I love you with all my heart and I would do anything to be with you. But in the conner of my mind I knew something is worng. And I know the truth. I know I was Anna and I know it was you who took my memory away of my life. I don't know why, and I don't care. After I meet your Brother memeries started to come back and they were painfull Hao. These memories seemed so real, Thats how I found out. I was Yoh's Fiancee, and I am an itako.   
  
But, I no longer want to be hanted by Anna's memories. Because of this I desided that I wanted to start over. To forget the past, to be with you.  
  
But there is something or someone that is stopping me from forgetting. Yoh is stubburn and won't stop till he secceeds in bringing back those horrible memories. And if he does.... If he does I don't know what will become of me. Please I know that You'll be upset with me for going to see him, and I pray that You'll forgive me Hao-Sama. But I need to get rid of him. I can't live with the my past. please understand that this is my only hope, our only hope  
  
Love always,  
  
Anika Asakura (A/N: CoughStalkerCough)  
  
  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
  
  
A large pink light surrouned the entire area. The water in the near by pond made large waves, the trees swayed with the blast. An eerie Yoh watched in awe as the pink light faded from Anna. Her eyes angrey and fureusis. "I can't and won't be Anna anymore, And I know that you will hate me for this but-" "I could never hate you Anna, Never" Yoh looked her in the eyes as if searching for something, and he just may have found it.   
  
"Why" she asked almost in a whisper, voice now trembleing. He smiled, and that smile warmed her heart. Yoh whispered softly into her ear "I could never hate the one I love" Anika let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. Tears started to again stream down her face. Anike looked down, but yoh lifted her head up to look at him. Their eyes meet. "Anna" He closed and kissed her softly on the lips. surprizingly Anika kiss back. she was back for now...  
  
Anika let her head fall on Yoh's cheast, as Yoh Wraped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Yoh." She cried Yoh looked at her again "Don't cry Anna I hate it when you cry." Anika tryed to stop, "Yoh" she still hugged him but she smirked. As she realized she still had hao's sword. She rased the sword with out Yoh knowing and readyed herself, but something held her back.  
  
"Anika stop" Both Anika and Yoh knew that voice. "Hao-Sama" she cried "Why did you stop me!" YOh now saw the sword in her hand, and realized what was about to transpire. "You can't do this" Hao scoled "But-" No but's this won't make you forget nothing will, you can't stay like this, As much as I, or you want you too." Yoh wathed slightly confused. what his older brother was now telling her, was what he had been saying for the last hour. but She was acculty listening to Hao. "Hao-Sama I don't understand what do you mean?" "He means you'll always be Anna" This was said by Yoh.  
  
  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
  
  
"Anika, Look at me," Anika slightly looked up at Hao. "No matter what you do, you'll always be Anna nothing can change that." This had to end now. Anika was unstable and would end up hurt herself and the twins. "Anna you have to acept it" the younger Askaura tried to perswayed. Anika was startled when HAo cupped her cheak, "Sorry" he mouthed, Anika's eyes widened as how fixed what he himself had screwed up.  
  
Another pink light surrounded her lifting Anna into the air. A ghost or a spirit came from her body. it was Anika. her expresion was sad and teary. She floated to Hao. "I'm sorry I put you through this, both of you." She oved down and slightly kissed hao on the lips "I'll be back..." and anika was gone.  
  
Yoh cought Anna as she feel, exhased from being posessed. A peaceful look was one her angelic face. yoh smiled and turned to his brother. who was loking at the now riseing sun. "I give up little brother" he said "Fate does not want me to be king I now see that..." Hao turned to leave but Yoh stopped him "You know onii-Chan you could stay with us" Hao chuckled "Yoh after all of waht I've done to you why would you trust me?" Yoh shurgged and secured Anna on his back "Everyone can change Hao, Even you" Hao looked at the riseing sun. "Yes your right even I can change..." "Well hurry up Onii-Chan, I have to get Anna home before she wakes up, if all goes well she won't remember any of this." "Even after you bacame shaman king your still afraid of her?' hao asked jokeing around. "Yea and if you want stay alive you'll fear her too...." "point taken"   
  
And thats how it ends or is it???????............  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to make it clear, I HATE MY OWN ENDING!!!! I hope it isn't that horrible. thanks for reading and matbe there will be a sequil soon...  
  
Ja Ne  
  
---Anna 


End file.
